Tranquilo and Switchblade
by Xmastreelites
Summary: Tetsuya Naito rattles Switchblade Jay White's nerves before and after a match. M/M. Smut. Oneshot.


_A warning that an offensive term is used in this story. I don't condone this word when used to hurt others but in this case, it's a bit of erotic verbal humiliation and a nod to how homophobic straight guys can get all uptight. - XTL. _

Everybody's eyes were on the entrance ramp as Switchblade Jay White entered the arena. He was doing his heel of the century act so well; long black coat, long black hair, a silver switchblade pendant catching light between his pecs. He was arrogant, apathetic and talking trash as he did every time he headed to the ring. He was beckoning all to "breathe with the Switchblade" and no one noticed anything off or different. But someone noticed a change.

Tetsuya Naito, already in the ring, watched closely as the man eleven years his junior sauntered towards him. White was known for blatantly taunting the LIJ leader – "Smile, Naito!" - but now he chose to ignore him completely. Naito's lips barely curved up at the corners. He couldn't seem to will away the subtle smile and wondered if _this_ was the smile White had wanted so badly. Oh, he doubted that. He covered his mouth as the subtle smile became a disgusting grin. He was thinking back to just moments before.

_Just moments before…lol_

"You think I'm a fag?" Jay White was incredulous as he stared daggers - or maybe it was switchblades - into Naito.

"Yeah," Tetsuya replied calmly. He kept White's gaze; locked on the younger man's green eyes.

White shook; with rage, fear, nerves. "I'm... I'm not. Fuck! I'm not."

"Okay," Naito rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"I'm not!" Jay shouted and shook even more. Naito was sure the current Intercontinental Champion was going to punch him. He was okay with this.

"Okay, okay." Again, Naito made sure his disbelief was clear. He'd seen this guy way too many times now, eyeing him in a certain way - like a predator; a stalker. White always looking away when caught.

"Fuck's sakes." Jay actually smacked his own head instead of Naito's face. The LIJ leader raised his brows and was amused at this odd manifestation of the younger man's frustration. "You think I'm a fucking fag. Why?"

"Just a feeling." Naito adjusted his LIJ cap and calmly stared at the Kiwi whose cage he was rattling so badly right before a match. And damn, was it rattled on a monumental level.

"And you think I want you?" White tried to appear insulted.

"So bad," Tetsuya retorted immediately. He could see that he was stepping on every nerve in White's tense, tight body.

"You are... oh fucking hell... you're a piece of work, you know that?" He knew Naito trolled other wrestlers relentlessly and he was sure that was happening now. But what if it wasn't that? What if Naito was that intuitive or maybe just observant. White was very aware he followed Naito around like a lost puppy and often just stared wistfully at the man. It occurred to him to finally ask, "Why are you telling me this?"

Naito shrugged. "Tired of waiting for you to make a move." He stared at White and Jay wilted. "You're such a little boy." Tetsuya rolled his eyes.

White hated being called a child by the veterans in this company. "Fuck you, Naito!"

"Yeah. That's what I've been saying." The Japanese wrestler smirked.

Jay was so confused. It seemed like Naito was saying he was interested. Was Naito gay? Bi? Was Naito into him?

Familiar music played and their conversation just outside the arena entrance was cut short. "That's me," Naito said and turned to go. He could hear the usual "Naito" chant overpowering his music. "See you out there." He was dressed down and wearing his gear with an LIJ t-shirt and ball cap. There'd be no drawn out act of taking off his signature white suit today.

White looked around, suddenly very aware that they'd been standing in the empty hall of the venue. This was a conversation that absolutely no one should hear and yet, he'd lost control and raised his voice. He breathed a sigh of relief. No one; not even Gedo by his side at this house show. It occurred to him that Naito had chosen his time wisely and deliberately.

His music started and he took a deep breath. Time to face Naito. He put on his game face and stepped through the curtain.

_XTL._

In honesty, Jay wasn't sure how the match went. He hoped it had been good enough. He didn't botch but he was on edge the whole time. White didn't realize how well that nervous energy played. It mingled with Naito's nonchalance so beautifully. He came off as cagey and intense. The match had looked great.

As planned, Jay lost the non-title match. He'd never felt so much relief as he did when Naito's weight pressed on him and he heard each of Red Shoes' counts hit the mat. At three, Tetsuya lingered, lying on White, his long hair across Jay's face; his fingers kneading the younger man's thigh and then he was gone, lying in a heap nearby.

Those two or three seconds were like slow motion for White - the weight of Naito's body was pleasant; his hair tickled Jay's lips and Naito's hand pressing into his leg was a little electric.

It made Jay feel like he often felt when he was alone, a little excited, a little guilty, a little hot.

He made his slow exit from the ring, partly acting exhausted and partly thoroughly exhausted – physically and mentally. He limped backstage with a Young Lion at his side.

White hovered near the entrance. Whoever was next - he didn't even notice - was staying warmed up, watching Naito on the monitor. Jay saw Tetsuya was heading his way and he stuck around; might as well deal with this in the present.

Naito slipped in quietly and the music for the next match began. Jay was in front of him immediately. Naito looked tired, annoyed. "Can we talk?" White asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm tired." Naito resituated his ball cap; he was barely paying attention to the man before him now. Earlier he'd practically ambushed White; now he seemed preoccupied. It made Jay furious. "Hey!" White snapped.

"What?!" Naito snapped back and smirked when Jay jumped at the volume of his response.

White _was_ a bit shaken by the sudden outburst. Naito was so unpredictable. "Okay, well, you called me gay..." Jay felt Tetsuya's hand suddenly between his legs. "What the fuck? Stop it."

But White didn't push the man away and the slight touch became a soft rubbing. Jay exhaled, shaking. He came to his senses rather quickly though. "People can see," he hissed.

"Yeah?" Did Naito pretend to be this cool or was it real? He looked at Jay for an answer. White looked around quickly and then pulled Naito, by the wrist, around a corner where the hall lights were turned off and there was no foot traffic. He placed Naito's hand back on his growing cock and leaned against the cool, concrete wall.

The touched turned to gentle rubbing and the rubbing became a massaging motion and White's body continued to respond, his cock getting completely hard behind the fabric. Naito made quick work of getting Jay's belt out of the way and his sweat-soaked tights down. Jay's cock popped free and Naito started giving him a slow, satisfying handjob. The LIJ leader's lips were close to White's ear, sending a thrilling stream of soft air across his cooling skin. White moaned softly and closed his eyes.

"More?" Naito asked softly, quietly. White just nodded without speaking, without opening his eyes. He gasped slightly when Naito turned his ball cap backwards and slipped down his body. Jay had to suppress a moan when he felt Naito's mouth around his cock.

White's back was supported by the wall and his legs were parted as much as possible with his pants still on; he reached down and pushed the LIJ cap to the floor; his hands found Naito's unruly hair and he clutched at it. Tetsuya's fingers dug into Jay's thighs. It was very possible to be on one's knees and still feel in control. He had the younger man crippled by desire and desperate for release. He practically owned Jay White at the moment. He released his lovesick co-worker's cock and White whined like a schoolboy. Stifling a grin, Naito didn't further torture and continued. Jay immediately calmed and breathed rhythmically, softly; rolling his hips in time to Naito's oral strokes.

That familiar tension was evident in Jay's posture; his breathing was just puffs of heavy air; his hands were in Naito's hair but still. He was about to come. And Naito wanted it. He loved pushing Jay to the edge and wanted him to lose control. He knew the kid had been wanting him for months now. And it happened – White came hard, he moaned as quietly as possible and his cock jerked as he seemed to empty his entire soul into Naito's mouth.

Jay still didn't move even when Naito stood. He could feel the LIJ leader's eyes on him but kept his own closed. He didn't know how the hell to process what had happened. He felt Naito's hair on his cheek and his breath on his ear. "Fag," Naito whispered and slipped away.

When Jay opened his eyes, he was alone. He half expected Tetsuya to be standing there, smirking, being fucking tranquilo. But no Naito. The black ball cap was gone. It was just Switchblade. He jerked his pants up and pulled himself together. He was slightly annoyed that Naito had outed him, but it had been such a damn satisfying way to do it. He already knew his coming days would be spent trying to get more of Naito and Naito making it a challenge; a damn game. He smiled and shook his head and started for the locker room. There was no time like the present to let the games begin.


End file.
